


An Archangel's Interrogation

by HipHopAnonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Intense, Interrogation, Minor Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Other, Pussy Spanking, Restraints, Short, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous
Summary: The Archangel Michael works to get some answers out of the Archangel Gabriel regarding the nature of his relationship with the Prince of Hell.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	An Archangel's Interrogation

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

The swats from the flexible leather paddle echo sharply in the empty, sterile space. Gabriel’s shouts are muffled by the gag - a strip of adhesive across his mouth, inside which his own posh boxer-briefs are balled. He lies on his back; wrists bound to knees bound to a sturdy metal bar that keeps his thighs spread wide open no matter how much he squirms.

Michael smacks the paddle over and over against the Archangel’s throbbing cunt, heedless of how pink and puffy it’s already become. She ignores his cries, her face remaining impassive and grim.

“Tell me, Gabriel,” she says calmly while he writhes on the table, panting loudly through his nose, “Is this where the Prince of Hell fucks you?”

She delivers a particularly sharp blow against his swollen sex and he shrieks, strangled and high-pitched in his throat behind the gag. He shakes his head furiously, squeezing his eyes shut as tears stream down his flushed cheeks.

He gave the same response (though with far fewer tears) when she asked the question while caning his anus, the skin of which is still striped with painful pink welts. It’s no matter. Gabriel will break eventually. His effort can even be changed if need be. Testicles are more sensitive than a vulva, after all, and Michael has all the time in Heaven and Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HipHopAnonymou9)  
> 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hiphopanonymousao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
